


从宿敌到宿敌

by Ladybugszippers



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 03:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Relationships: Frieza/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	从宿敌到宿敌

弗利萨自认自己是非常温柔的人，就比如现在，他正悠闲地坐在他专属的小型飞行器里等着孙悟空从打工的地方走出来。事先并没有通知，因为自己只要靠近地球这群地球人就能感知到，似乎是能感受到强者的气还是什么。  
孙悟空和贝吉塔时常会去比鲁斯星球那里接受向导天使维斯的特训，也会有各自训练的时候，尤其孙悟空被他妻子念叨要好好工作挣些钱回来好培养他们的小儿子。即使如此孙悟空也会趁隙偷偷进行修炼，更别说曾经的敌人弗利萨都找到地球来了，作为训练对手来说再合适不过了。  
孙悟空很快解决了工作交接的问题出来看到飞行器上的人形白蜥蜴露出歉意但又单纯的笑容：“抱歉，让你久等了。”  
“没关系，孙悟空先生。”弗利萨心情愉悦地回应。  
“那我们现在就找个地方开始对决吧。”  
“求之不得。”  
孙悟空这样说着右手食指轻点眉心集中精神同时朝弗利萨伸出左手：“来吧，弗利萨。”  
弗利萨抱着手臂脸上挂着疑惑的表情。  
“对决的地点还挺远的，用瞬移比较快，拉住我的手。”  
“别开玩笑了。”弗利萨嫌恶地皱了皱眉。“我才不会和赛亚人友好地手拉手呢。”  
“你都答应陪我修炼了。”  
“这是两码事。”弗利萨想着也许能从修炼的过程中察觉到对方的弱点，或者说趁其不备将其解决，总之全都是些卑鄙的手段。“况且我的飞行器速度也不会很慢。”  
“好啦好啦，要抓紧时间，不然琪琪知道了又要教训我了。”孙悟空直接上手抓住弗利萨将他放在自己肩头，肩膀感受到对方的重量让悟空深感意外。“弗利萨，你好轻啊。”  
弗利萨听了这句话直接一脚蹬在孙悟空脸上留下一个脚印。  
“你干什么啊？很疼的好吗。”  
“不好意思，脚滑了。”弗利萨冷哼一声，体重轻不就是变相在说他宇宙帝王弗利萨个头矮小嘛！竟敢说他最在意的身高问题，这愚蠢的赛亚人真是好胆量，待会儿看自己怎么教训他。  
悟空揉了揉被踹的脸颊继续集中精神很快瞬移到了训练场，训练场外他的小儿子悟天正等着呢。  
“哟，悟天。”  
“爸爸！”悟天跑过来打了招呼。“爸爸你终于来了，那我回去了。”  
“嗯，这是今天的薪水记得交给琪琪，还有训练的事别说出去。”  
“知道啦。”悟天挥了挥手往家的方向飞去。  
弗利萨刚瞬移过来就从孙悟空肩膀上离开，此刻悬浮在半空中看着悟空兴奋地像是小孩子一样认认真真地做着拉伸：“哼，看到你们赛亚人和和睦睦地真让人不舒服。”  
“有什么怨气待会儿就在对决中发泄出来好了。”悟空热身完毕摆好了架势。“要是不定期和你来上一两次我觉得自己的身体都要变僵硬了。”  
“哦呵呵呵，所以才说你们赛亚人是低等的种族啊。”弗利萨笑完后摊开双手姿态优雅。“我也不保留了，彼此都亮出最强的实力吧。”  
“好啊，不这样的话就没有对决的意义了。”悟空眼神变得格外认真猛地爆气变成超赛蓝状态，而弗利萨也变成了黄金弗利萨。  
双方几番交手，彼此太过熟悉对方的实力从而并不肯有丝毫保留，近身肉搏战的速度早已不是眼睛可以跟得上的速度，几番下来弗利萨先飞上天空拉开距离而悟空紧随其后，弗利萨双手发射出数枚死亡光束轻松被对方躲过。  
随后两人开始聚气，弗利萨的破坏光波与孙悟空的龟派气功，双方一时难以争出高下。  
超赛蓝太耗费体力了，悟空这样想着一下子收起超蓝的状态变为超级赛亚人之神的状态。弗利萨还以为他是清楚了实力差距呢，正想开口嘲讽几句却看到悟空脸上胜券在握的笑容，真是不愉快，早点解决他算了。  
指尖聚起新的破坏光波朝超赛红状态的悟空扔了过去，悟空利用瞬移快速近身随后在出拳的瞬间变为超蓝将力量爆发出来，弗利萨挨了结结实实的一拳倒也不会因此输掉，只是咋舌这个赛亚人又变强了。  
不止是超蓝超红的状态控制转换，还有自在极意的事情悟空也一直非常在意，可惜自力之大会后就很难使用出来了。弗利萨也是知道的，力之大会上孙悟空对战吉连时恰巧使出来的自在极意实在是深不可测，也难怪能打败那个吉连，只是他还没有熟练掌握，这对自己来说也是一件好事。  
悟空并不知道弗利萨在打什么算盘，不过能这样偶尔切磋就很不错了，身体时刻保持战斗状态能更有效地发挥出力量。  
快速的比试结束了，毕竟只是当作训练，孙悟空把气压了下来回归到平日状态走过去拍了拍弗利萨的肩膀：“真是谢谢你啊弗利萨，让我能好好巩固一下之前战斗中总结的经验。”  
“别碰我。”弗利萨甩了甩手将他的手拍开。  
“别这么见外啊，不管怎么说我们一起参加力之大会也算是同伴了吧。”  
“哼，那只是和你达成了交易而已，别以为我们曾经在同一战线就可以是朋友了。”弗利萨继续嫌恶。“我才不想和你们搞好关系，我不是说了么，我可是会继续做坏事的。”  
“没关系，那样我就继续打败你。”孙悟空一脸真挚地伸出拳头轻轻碰了碰弗利萨的胸前许下这样的诺言。  
弗利萨抬头看着这个曾经打败过他的赛亚人，真是不可思议啊，明明前一秒心里对他还都是复仇计划却还是答应同他对决训练，此刻心里也平静了下来只是阖上眼眸浅笑。  
他知道孙悟空是真心的，他也一定会做到。  
从他在地狱中饱受毛绒玩具载歌载舞的折磨中孙悟空就这样到他面前来邀请他并且许诺让他复活。  
“我一定会让你复活的，弗利萨。”那份认真的神情完全不像是在对敌人说话，这个人就是有着一股让人忍不住想要相信他的力量，最后他弗利萨也确实复活了。  
“加油吧，赛亚人。”弗利萨使用控制器唤来自己的飞行器。  
“唉？你要走了吗？”  
“宇宙帝王可是很忙的，百忙之中抽出空闲来你该万分感激了。”  
“这样啊，那下次记得来啊。”  
“哼。”  
弗利萨坐着自己的飞行器回到飞船里驶离地球，他可是非常温柔的，这次还是就这样离开好了。


End file.
